1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to devices used while playing golf, and more particularly, to a single device which performs the dual function of raking sand in a sand trap and retrieving golf balls from ponds.
Golfers frequently find that their golf balls land in the various hazards designed as part of the golf course such as sand traps and water hazards. When the ball lands in a sand trap, the rules dictate that the golfer rake the sand where the ball landed, the swing occurred, and where the golfer walked, in order to avoid creating additional hazards to subsequent golfers. Although the golf course operators usually supply a rake at each sand trap, often the rake is either lost or opposite the ball on a particularly long trap. The hike around the trap slows the game and can fatigue the player and affect the golfer's swing. This is particularly a problem with elderly and retired golfers, many of whom find it difficult to move about. Since the retired and elderly constitute a large percentage of the frequent golfers, the inconvenient rake problem can become a major consideration. Golfers need a device which is light weight and easily carried into the sand trap when they go to hit the ball. Golfers with mobility problems, as well as those tired of "hunting for the rake", would welcome such a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Another problem encountered by all golfers is that a water hazard is frequently located near the greens. When a ball is hit into the water, unless it is extremely close to shore, it can not be retrieved without the golfer getting wet. Although certain devices have been designed to retrieve golf balls after they are hit into a pond, these are limited to the reach of the golfer when using an extended pole. If the ball is out of reach of the pole, the ball is lost. Such devices are also difficult for golfers with limited mobility to use. In addition, the devices are normally bulky and difficult for golfers with mobility problems to carry around.
A need therefore exists for a compact, light weight device which performs the dual function of a sand trap rake and a golf ball retriever, and which can be easily carried about and used by those golfers with limited mobility. The apparatus would also be convenient for golfers without mobility problems, but interested in conserving energy.